


Like Firewood and Spice, With a Hint of Lavender and Chamomile

by shibabunny



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Romance, Rough Sex, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibabunny/pseuds/shibabunny
Summary: Anna watches Kratos as he chops firewood one night, the sound of the clock inside their cabin reminding her that she still needs to take a bath. Later on, Kratos joins her in the bath, leading to a very intimate moment. The couple end the night sleeping in each other’s arms after another very intimate moment.
Relationships: Anna/Kratos Aurion
Kudos: 1





	Like Firewood and Spice, With a Hint of Lavender and Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> The summary for this is kinda bad, but I like being concise so this is what you get. This one-shot was literally inspired by a candle I saw at work last week, and I actually had a lot of fun writing this one. It contains probably one of my most favorite lines of dialogue I’ve ever written for Kratos. Lastly, this fic also takes place early on in their marriage, so Lloyd’s not in the picture yet.
> 
> Also, this fic contains not one, but two graphic smut scenes. Please only read at your own discretion/risk!

*Thwack*

*Chop*

The sound of sharp iron against dry wood on a tree stump reverberated through the late-night air as Kratos chopped up a large log of wood into what would become firewood for their fireplace and the wood-burning stove in the kitchen. Anna sat in an old, slightly creaky yet quiet rocking chair on the tiny cabin porch some feet away from him, taking long sips from a warm cup of chamomile tea as she gazed at him. A faint blush permeated her features as she continued to stare at her shirtless husband, who was too focused on the task at hand to notice her somewhat lustful, yet nervous gaze upon him. Sweat glistened and dripped from almost every part of his upper body, even from his spiky, auburn locks as he fluidly swung the axe down on each log of wood, her gaze roaming over every inch of his rippling muscles. Her gaze shifted to his hands, recalling the intoxicating scent of firewood on his hands as he gently cupped her face before kissing her goodnight, secretly hoping she could experience another moment like that very soon.

She heard the clock on the wall inside the cabin strike ten and came to the panicked realization that she had not taken a bath yet. Averting her gaze and downing the rest of her tea, Anna went back inside the cabin, placing the empty cup in the sink before heading to the bathroom to draw hot water into the large, porcelain claw foot tub. After stripping down, she stepped into the tub, letting out a relaxed sigh as she lowered herself into the pleasantly warm water. Grabbing some lavender scented soap and oil from the shelf above the tub, she poured a few drops of the lavender oil in the tub before placing the tiny bottle of oil back on the shelf.

Kratos placed the axe back down on the tree stump, slotting the sharp blade of it in between a wedged shaped crevice embedded in the stump. He grabbed the towel hooked inside the waistband on the back of his pants and wiped the sweat off his brow, face, and upper body. After hooking the towel on his waistband when he was finished and adjusting the belt holding his sheathed sword, he picked up the two large bundles of firewood he just chopped up and made his way back inside the cabin. A small, candlelit chandelier illuminated the doorway as he stacked the two bundles of wood on top of a bigger pile of wood against the wall by the door.

Once he was finished stacking the freshly chopped wood, he fully closed and locked the front door before making his way back to their bedroom, discarding the sweaty towel into a small wicker basket that the two of them placed their dirty laundry in. He made his way to the bathroom door, placing the hilt of his sword up against the wall in between the nightstand by their bed and the door before giving the door a light knock.

“Anna? May I come in? I need to take a bath as well…”

She heard the knock and his tired but gentle voice through the door, and slightly scrambled to put her bar of soap back on the shelf.

“O-Of course! I was just finishing up here…”

Before she could say anything further, she heard the doorknob turn as he opened it and stepped into the room, the scent of lavender filling the room.

“I was wondering if I could join you, actually…”

His gaze met hers as she nodded slowly in response, trying to hide the scarlet blush that filled her cheeks. She leaned back against the back of the tub, closing her eyes as she leaned the back of her head against the edge while he stripped the rest of his clothes off and stepped into the tub on the other side of her. The water was still pleasantly warm, and she could feel it shift slightly as he lowered himself into the tub. Regaining her composure, she opened her eyes and looked at him just as he grabbed his bar of soap, the scent of spice filling her nose as it mingled with the scent of lavender wafting up from the surface of the water.

She reached out and quickly grabbed his wrist, his eyes meeting hers again with a slightly bewildered look on his face.

“Let me wash you tonight…” Her eyes locked with his as his arm tensed slightly under her grip on his wrist.

There was a momentary pause before he closed his eyes and relaxed his hand and arm, allowing her to take the bar of soap out of his hand with her other hand, “All right…”

He leaned his head back against the edge of the tub as she began scrubbing the bar of soap across his shoulders and chest, eyes still shut out of fear that if he opened them, they would immediately drift down to her breasts. As she ran the bar across his arms and further down his chest, the scent of cinnamon, clove, and a hint of nutmeg mingling with the scent of wood and lavender filling her nose, he tried not to think of taking her right then and there; his manhood becoming half hard at just the mere, brief thought of it. When she was finished washing both his body and his hair, she placed the bar of soap back on the shelf and leaned back against his chest, his arms instinctively wrapping around her.

“I saw you watching me earlier…” He spoke in a teasing manner, kissing her cheek before planting light kisses down to the nape of her neck.

“O-Oh, you saw that? I-I didn’t think you noticed. You seemed too focused on chopping up the wood.” She stammered slightly as she briefly looked at him before averting her gaze.

“I notice everything, my dear... Even when you don’t think I do. Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to protect you…” He mumbled that last part as he peppered kisses across her shoulder and up her neck again, his lips becoming more rough and languid against her soft, wet skin. She tilted her head back against his shoulder to give him better access to her neck as a soft moan escaped her lips.

His lips pulled away from her neck moments later, eyes meeting hers as she reached up to run her fingertips through his wet auburn tresses. Her lips parted as she became lost in his soft gaze on her before he gently caressed her cheek and closed the distance between their lips. He could taste the remnants of the chamomile tea she drank earlier on her tongue as his intertwined with hers. She deepened the kiss, turning her body slightly as she reached her other hand up to his face, her fingertips delicately tracing his jawline.

Her lips pulled away a short time later and she turned away from him again to lean back into his chest. Kratos leaned in to kiss the nape of her neck again as his hands drifted up to gently cup her breasts, eliciting a loud gasp from her. She let out a loud moan as his thumbs brushed across her hardened, sensitive nipples, feeling the head of his now fully hard manhood against the small of her back. He pulled his hands away moments later and dropped them to her waist, gently turning her to face him. Without warning, she straddled his waist with her thighs, cupped his face and hungrily kissed him, lightly brushing the entrance of her sex across the tip of his manhood, eliciting loud moans from the both of them.

He let out a loud moan against her mouth as she lowered herself down on his manhood with considerable ease, her walls pleasantly tight around him as his thick length filled her completely. Anna let out a loud whine as he pulled his lips away and latched them onto one of her breasts, his tongue languidly licking her hardened nipple as she ground her hips into his in response. She began to bounce lightly up and down on top of his manhood as he continued to kiss her breast, increasing the pace and intensity of her up and downward thrusts as his lips moved to her other breast and nipple to give it equal attention. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she let out a soft whimper as his tip hit her in just that right spot at her core.

She ran her fingers through his hair again as she angled her hips so his tip would hit that spot repeatedly, her thrusts becoming erratic as she neared her release. He ran his fingers down her back as his lips moved to roughly kiss the nape of her neck. Moments later she came, crying out before burying her face in the crook of his neck and whimpering out his name, her walls clenching around him as she rode out her release. The now lukewarm bathwater began to spill over the edge of the tub as she continued to bounce up and down on his length, creating a large puddle on the stone floor of the bathroom.

He cried out and then buried his face into the crook of her neck as he came a short while after her, groaning out her name as he planted lingering kisses against her neck and completely emptying himself into her. She rode out his release until they were both spent, her hands gently cupping his face after he lifted his head up from her neck to meet her eyes. His fingers ran through her medium brown colored locks as he softly kissed her, her fingers running through his hair again in response. The scent of firewood and spice, with a hint of lavender and chamomile now mingled in the air around them as they parted from each other.

Kratos was the first to step out of the bathtub, carefully avoiding the large puddle of water caused by their copulation as he grabbed a couple of large towels from off the rack near the tub. He placed one down on top of the puddle of water, the towel quickly soaking up the scented water like a sponge, before offering a hand to her to help her get out of the tub. She took his hand and carefully stepped out of the tub and onto the towel placed on the floor. He wordlessly handed her the other towel, and she took it from him and dried herself off before handing it back to him.

He placed the towel into another small wicker basket near the door and then swept her off her feet into his arms, carrying her bridal style out of the bathroom. Anna let out a gasp and then a contented sigh as he laid her down on the plush pillows of their bed before moving to hover over her. His lips met hers in another passionate kiss, the faint scent of lavender coming from her hair reaching his nose as his tongue intertwined with hers. Her tongue still retained the taste of the chamomile tea as he deepened the kiss, his hands deftly running down the sides of her torso and resting at her hips.

His hips moved against hers, his now flaccid length languidly brushing up against her still slick, wet entrance and folds as his lips traveled down to the base of her neck. She let out another loud moan as his fingertips moved up to her breasts again, the pads of his thumbs toying with her still stiff and sensitive nipples as he rolled his hips into hers. He adored how loud she became during his ministrations on her breasts whenever they made love.

She let out a whimper of his name again as he parted her legs and pushed her knees back, then slowly plunged his now stiffened length though her entrance, his lips not once leaving the nape of her neck. He let out a hiss against her neck as he pushed through her clenching walls all the way to the base of his length, filling her completely. She still felt wonderfully tight around his length, despite having loosened her up earlier in the bath. His hands moved to grip her hips as he began slowly thrusting his length in and out, increasing the pace and intensity of his thrusts until he was pounding into her as his lips and tongue peppered slow, lingering kisses and licks up and down her neck and across her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him, the blunt nails of her fingertips lightly clawing down his back as the head of his length hit her in that right spot at her core again.

He gripped her hips tightly when she came moments later, loudly crying, then whimpering out his name as she arched her back upward, her toes curling as the force of her release clamped down around his length. His hips continued to roll against hers at a rapid, but steady pace, riding her out until he let out a muffled groan of her name against her neck as he met his own release, completely emptying himself into her again. When he was spent, his lips traveled up to plant a kiss on her forehead, then her jawline, before meeting her lips in a slow, soft kiss, tangling his fingers in her brown tresses that were splayed out on the pillow.

Her hands roamed up his back to run her fingers through his now spiky, still slightly damp, auburn locks as he gently cupped her face and softly gazed down at her, his eyes boring into hers and the pads of his thumbs gently caressing her cheek. He gave her a chaste kiss before rolling off of her and onto his back, pulling her on top of him and wrapping his arms around her. She nestled her head against his chest, the scent of spice on him mixed with the scent of lavender on her swiftly lulling her into slumber. Kratos gave his wife one final, lingering kiss on the crown of her head before the scent of lavender in her hair lulled him into a deep slumber with her, just as the clock outside their bedroom struck midnight.


End file.
